Ghosts and Gods
by blackbelt256
Summary: When an ancient evil awakens, the gods must turn to Phantom for aid. Perlia, Danny x Artemis, Luke x Annabeth, Nico x Reyna, Jasper. Rated T, may change to M later on. Daddy Danny in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ghosts and Gods

 **Hey guys! I'm back with a new story idea! A Danny Phantom/PJATO crossover! I had an epiphany at work yesterday and thought "well hot damn, let's see how this goes! Hope you enjoy! Note: Danny couldn't save his family in TUE but didn't become Dan, and he is king of the Ghost Zone. Good Vlad! Dani is his daughter but will make an appearance later. Percabeth never happened. Danny is 21, Dani is 13. I own nothing except the idea.**

 **Pairings: Perlia, Danny x Artemis, Jasper, Luke x Annabeth, Nico x Reyna**

Chapter 1

 **MOUNT OLYMPUS: 2:30 PM**

 **Nico POV**

Gods, I hate these council meetings. They always take too damn long and never accomplish anything. All that happens is Uncle Zeus and Uncle Poseidon yell at each other over whether air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters, Dionysus gets drunk and passes out, Ares sharpens his weapons…well, you get the picture. Ever since the gods made the Seven gods, everything's just gone to shit up on Olympus. I can't wait to get out of here and go play with Cerberus and Mrs. O'Leary.

Suddenly, a very beat-up minor god flashed into the throne room, effectively silencing all conversation. Apollo immediately leapt from his throne and began healing him while Zeus bellowed, "What's the meaning of this?!" The minor god slowly stood and in a shaky voice replied, "Lord Zeus, it's horrible! The entire Central Plains region is under attack!" "WHAT?!" all the Olympians yelled in unison. Then my father spoke. "Who is the enemy? Is it Kronos? Gaea?!" The godling was silent for a while, then said, "I do not know. All I know is they said they come from a place called "the Ghost Zone", and their leader looked like a pure evil version of Lord Zeus. He called himself Pariah Dark."

I paled. Zeus noticed. "Nico, do you know this person?" he asked. I just sat there for a bit, then decided I needed to call someone.

Namely, HIM.

"Uncle, if the enemy really is who he says he is, then Olympus will surely fall unless we get outside help. I've been to the Ghost Zone many times and became friends with its king. Unfortunately, there is no guarantee he will answer if I call him." Zeus looked thoughtful, then nodded. "Who is this king you speak of?" he inquired. "Phantom."

 **+LINEBREAK+**

 **Danny POV**

"UGH, I'm so _bored_!" I groaned. Fifteen thousand channels and not one damn thing to watch? What gives? With a sigh, I turned off the TV and floated through the ceiling into the main entryway. I had to do my routine check of the castle anyway, so might as well. When I got there, I was startled when the air in front of me formed a mist and a female voice said "You have an incoming call. Please deposit one drachma to answer." I recognized it as one of those "Iris-messages" that Nico told me about. I found the bag at my belt holding the golden Greek coins and tossed one into the mist, making a mental note to thank old Corpse Breath for them later.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. I was pleasantly surprised as Nico's face came into focus. "Hey Dead Head, how's it going?" I asked. He jumped, apparently startled by something. "Phantom! Oh, thank the gods you answered! We have big trouble!" he started rambling, so I cut him off. "Whoa, there Corpse Breath, slow down and speak English!" He took a deep breath, then said, "Pariah Dark escaped. He's on his way to Olympus as we speak! You have to do something!" I immediately became serious. "I'll be right there. Where are you?" "Olympus. Hurry!" he yelled, then cut the connection. I focused on his location and disappeared in a whirl of snow.

I reappeared right next to him, nearly scaring his pants off. Resisting the urge to laugh, I asked "What's the situation?" He just motioned for me to follow him, and he led me to a set of gigantic golden doors. I had been to Olympus before, but I had never been here. This must be the throne room.

He took a deep breath and opened the doors.

 **Artemis POV**

The doors to the throne room opened and in walked Nico Di Angelo along with a man I had never seen before. He stood at 6' 6" and had a body that would make a god jealous. (Whoa there girl, snap out of it!) He was wearing a black tee shirt with white cargo pants and black combat boots, a regal-looking cape, a flaming crown that floated a few inches above his snow-white hair, and a skull-shaped ring on his right hand. His eyes were a luminous neon green and he had a wicked looking two handed sword strapped to his back. _So this is Phantom? He's…not what I expected,_ I thought. Then my father jumped to his feet, master bolt in hand. "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE HERE?!" he bellowed. Phantom wasn't fazed. "Lord Zeus, I am Phantom, King of the Ghost Zone. I heard you have a ghost problem, so I came to offer my assistance," he said respectfully. My father glared at him, and he responded with an even stare. This lasted for a full minute before my father's expression softened and he sat down. "Very well. My apologies for the outburst, I fear it has become a natural reaction since the Titan War," he said. I was shocked; my father _never_ apologized to anyone. The fact that he just apologized to Phantom meant that in those few short minutes, Phantom had already gained my father's respect. This was going to be interesting.

 **Zeus POV (bet you weren't expecting THAT!)**

I regarded the figure before me. He was still but a boy, but he had the eyes and body of a hardened warrior. During the stare-down, I managed to peek into his memories, and found that many, if not all, of his heroic deeds were on par with those of Perseus Jackson. But what stood out the most was his battle with his future self. He had failed to save those who meant everything to him, and yet he still protected the people of Earth. He didn't allow himself to fall down that dark path, and instead used his loss as a way to make sure nobody ever felt that kind of pain. If that doesn't deserve my respect, I don't know what does.

 **Nico POV**

Uncle Zeus, Phantom, and Athena began formulating a strategy. I walked over to my dad, who was looking thoughtful. "What's up, Dad?" I asked. He shook his head. "I don't know, son. That boy…it feels as though he is neither fully living nor fully dead. It's almost as if he's…stuck in the middle. Both alive and dead, but neither at the same time. Does that make sense?" he asked. I nodded. It did sort of make sense, but then again Phantom _was_ very secretive. Even I didn't know a lot about him. Suddenly, I heard Zeus speak. "Very well, then. Athena and I will gather the resources needed for our battle. Until then, Nico, would you be so kind as to transport King Phantom to Camp Half-Blood? I feel they will need all the help they can get at this point." Phantom waved his hand. "My lord, there is no need to call me "King" or anything similar. Just Phantom will suffice," he said. Zeus nodded. I walked over and prepared to flash both him and myself to camp, but he stopped me with a raised hand. "Just tell me the name of the place, and I'll meet you there," he said. I told him, and he nodded before disappearing in a whirl of snow. I sighed and flashed out after him. I wonder what Chiron will think of him. Or for that matter, Percy?

 **Well, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome, no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks to phanpool and popcornbubbles77 for reviewing! Here's chapter 2!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Camp Half-Blood, Danny POV**

I teleported to "Camp Half-Blood", as Nico called it, and stood under a large pine tree, waiting for him to show up.

I couldn't help but feel a little insulted at the name of the camp; it almost makes one feel…less than human.

Suddenly, Nico flashed in right next to me. He just gave a nervous smile and started walking. As I caught up with him, I heard a conch shell being blown.

Nico paled. "Camp's under attack, we have to hurry!" I nodded and my armor appeared on my body, and we ran down the hill, past some cabins, and towards a large group of people at the edge of a forest.

Suddenly, a large amount of…monsters swarmed out of the forest. One darted forward and grabbed a young girl by the neck. I drew my sword and disappeared in a cloud of snow, only to reappear in front of the monster while bringing my sword in an upward slash, cutting off its hand. By this time, all the campers had retreated and were staring at me in awe. I smiled. "Cover your ears!" I shouted. When they had all done so, I took a deep breath and let loose my Ghostly Wail.

 **Percy POV**

I watched this new warrior with a curious expression. He had managed to save that little Aphrodite girl from a Laistrygonian giant, all while wielding a two-handed sword like it was no heavier than a butter knife. I was interested, to say the least.

Suddenly, he shouted "Cover your ears!" _Why?_ I wondered. _It's not like he has some all-powerful attack that can wipe out an entire army in one go, right?_ Wrong.

Suddenly, the most horrible noise I've ever heard came out of his mouth. It sounded like a whole bunch of ghosts, all moaning at the same time. I could literally see the sound waves come out of his mouth.

Just as quickly, the sound ceased. I looked up, expecting to see a monster bearing down on me, but there was none. That guy had just wiped out an entire army with a _scream_. Now I really wanted to know who this guy is. As I watched, he stumbled, before Chiron cantered over and caught him before he could fall over. "Thanks," he said. "That attack always takes a lot out of me. Now, I assume you have questions for me, so fire away, but one at a time please."

 **Danny POV**

A blonde girl, maybe sixteen, seventeen, raised her hand. "Yes, Miss…?" "Annabeth Chase," she responded. "Who are you, and how did you get here?" "I am Phantom, King of the Ghost Zone. And I got here by teleporting," I responded. She scoffed. "Only gods can teleport," she said matter-of-factly.

I smiled, then disappeared into a cloud of snow only to reappear right behind her. "Is that so?" I asked, effectively making her jump. Suddenly, my ghost sense went off. I turned to face the forest as I drew my sword. Something wasn't right here.

Suddenly, an sense of dread washed over me. "EVERYONE BACK UP!" I yelled. The campers, startled, hastily obeyed, except for three; a seventeen-year-old boy with black hair and sea-green eyes, a girl dressed like a punk rocker, complete with silver chains wrapped around her arms, and Nico.

Then HE appeared.

Pariah Dark.

I just smiled. I had the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage, so I had the upper hand anyway. But I also had a secret weapon: the Ring of Retribution. It had the power to make an opponent feel all the misery and pain that they caused others, often driving them insane. This would be easy.

Nico noticed the look on my face. "Phantom, why are you smiling?!" he demanded. "Because when I acted scared of him, I _might_ have exaggerated a bit," I replied, then gestured to the crown and ring. "These give the bearer almost unlimited power. This shouldn't take long," I explained as I lifted my sword.

I sprinted toward Pariah with my sword at my side. He slashed with his own sword, but I teleported above him and brought my blade down on his head. He screamed, then started crumbling into dust. That's one of the abilities of my sword, it can make ghosts fade if I allow it.

I turned to see the campers, Chiron, and the Olympians all staring at me, open-mouthed. Wait, when did the Olympians get there? I laughed nervously, then felt an overwhelming sense of exhaustion hit me. The last thing I remember before passing out was someone catching me before I hit the ground, then a pair of silver eyes. Then everything went black.

 **Artemis POV**

I ran forward and caught Phantom before he could hit the ground. His green eyes locked with my silver ones, then he passed out. As I watched his unconscious form, I wondered where he came from before he…you know. Suddenly, there was a tornado of blue fire and two figures stepped out. One was a teenage girl with blue flaming hair, pale skin, and dressed almost like that daughter of Zeus. The other was a slender, silver-haired man in his forties, who I didn't recognize. Neither did everyone else. Well, everyone except Nico.

"Oh my gods, you're Vlad Masters!" he exclaimed, causing the other campers' looks of confusion turn into those of shock. Now I remembered. Vlad Masters was the richest mortal in the world. I watched as he walked over to me and Phantom. He looked back at the girl. "He'll be fine in a minute, Ember. Let's go back or Danielle will tear the castle apart." _Ember._ I gasped audibly, causing "Ember" to look in my direction, and her eyes widened. "A…Amber?" I stuttered. "Lady Artemis?" she replied. I ran over and pulled her into a tight hug. She had been my lieutenant for some time, before she left the Hunt to pursue a music career. Last I heard, she was killed when an arena she was playing in caught fire, and she was trapped inside.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "I came to see if His Majesty over there needed help, but I can see he's in good hands," she explained, putting sarcasm on the "His Majesty". Phantom stirred, then sat up, holding his head. "Ember, I told you not to call me that," he whined. Ember laughed. "When have I ever listened to authority, Dipstick?" she countered. Oh yes, this definitely was Amber. "Well then, I guess the camp won't mind seeing _this_ then," he said with a smirk, before pulling out a DVD labeled 'Weird Al Yankovic Covers'. Ember's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't dare…" she said, and she sounded terrified. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It all depends on how you act," Phantom said cheerfully. Ember pouted. He had won this round.

Phantom looked around at all of us. "I have an idea. You showed me Olympus, where you guys live. It's only fair that I show you where I live," he said, before a swirling green portal opened and he walked through it. Ember and Vlad followed. We looked at each other, then walked into the portal.

 **Percy POV**

As I exited the portal, I couldn't help but be amazed. We were in front of a massive obsidian castle, complete with a drawbridge and everything. A massive green Rottweiler was guarding the bridge, and he looked up as we approached. He saw Phantom and bounded forward, shrinking down to a puppy. "Whoa, Cujo! Down, boy! Down!" Phantom laughed as the dog jumped into his arms and started licking his face.

I looked over at Annabeth. She was staring at the castle, and I could almost see the gears turning in her head. Athena was the same way. Suddenly, a young girl's voice screamed, "DADDY!" and Phantom was hit by a black-and-white blur, knocking him to the ground. When the dust cleared, I noticed he was being hugged by what seemed to be his carbon-copy. A young girl, probably 13, sat on his chest as he pretended to struggle to get up.

"Danielle, get off. We have guests." Phantom said simply. Danielle blushed and got up. Phantom stood and Danielle immediately hid behind his leg. "Danielle, be polite. It's rude not to introduce yourself," Phantom said gently. Danielle peeked around his leg and whispered, "H…Hello, I'm Danielle, Phantom's daughter. Welcome to the Ghost Zone," before looking up at Phantom.

"Daddy, can I go play with Youngblood?" she asked. Phantom smiled and nodded. Danielle squealed and flew off. Yes, flew. I looked nervously at Zeus, but he was smiling. Zeus. Was. _Smiling_. That never happened. Phantom turned and announced, "Well let's start the tour, shall we?" before taking a step forward…and falling into a pit. An exasperated shout came from the bottom of said pit. "DAMMIT LUKE!" Phantom shouted as he floated up and settled back on the ground.

I noticed Annabeth perk up at the name, but I dismissed it.

Suddenly, Phantom's arm turned translucent and he reached through a wall, dragging someone through it. A blond kid, a bit older than me. A scar on his cheek.

I thought, _This has to be a trick. There's no way…_ Then Phantom removed all doubts with one sentence.

"So, feel like telling me what that was about, Castellan?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Here's chapter 3! As always, I don't own anything except the idea!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Annabeth POV**

I couldn't believe it. Luke was here. Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, indirect Savior of Olympus when he stabbed himself to get rid of Kronos. My mind was almost overwhelmed with questions. What is Luke doing here? Is he a ghost, like Phantom? HOW is he here, if we saw him die? And more importantly, what is his relationship with Phantom?

 **Hermes POV (SURPRISE!)**

I was in shock. My son, my favorite son, was here in front of me. My son, who I all but abandoned. I broke down and ran forward, nearly crushing him in a hug. I was surprised when he hugged back just as tightly. "Hey dad," he said softly as we broke away. I had tears streaming down my face. "Luke, I…" He cut me off. "Dad, you have nothing to apologize for. I didn't want to accept the fact that you seeing me would break the Ancient Laws. I'm sorry I was so bitter over something you had no control over," he stated simply. I smiled and hugged him again.

 **Danny POV**

I took that father/son bonding moment to quietly slip away from the crowd and float down a side hallway to the main garden. I was vaguely aware of a presence following me, but I didn't pay any attention to it. As I reached the garden, I floated down to the ground and walked up to the massive willow tree and the large memorial stone beneath it. I approached the stone and re-read the inscription.

 _In Loving Memory_

 _Madeline Elizabeth Rose-Fenton_

 _Jackson Alexander Fenton_

 _Jasmine Marie Fenton_

 _Matthew Tucker Foley_

 _Samantha Elain Manson_

 _Michael James Lancer_

 _Gone, but not forgotten._

 _Requiescat in Pace*_

I couldn't help but tear up. It had been seven years since they died, since I failed…no. I couldn't allow myself to think like that. What would Mom and Dad say?

Mom would slap me upside the head and tell me that I can do anything I set my mind to, just look at hers and Dad's inventions.

Dad would don his rare serious face and tell me about his high school days again. It surprised me that he went through almost the same thing I did throughout school, always bullied and picked on, but he didn't let it control him. He aced his college entrance exams and got a full ride to Yale, which was where he met Mom. He once told me that his antics were just a façade to make sure everyone was happy. He couldn't handle being serious all the time.

I smiled, remembering my family. I wouldn't let their deaths drag me down. I would make them proud. As Dad said, "You're my son, whether you're a human or a ghost…or something in between." Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I involuntarily jumped. I turned around to see Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. The _man-hating_ goddess. She looked from me to the stone, then back to me. "Friends of yours?' she asked. I gave her a half-smile. "You could say that," I replied. I turned to head back to the group, but she stopped me.

I raised an eyebrow at her. She looked nervous. She was silent for a bit, then said, "Can I ask you a question?" I chuckled a bit before responding, "You just did, but go ahead." She laughed at that. Man, she had a beautiful laugh, the way it lit up her face…whoa there Phantom. You do NOT have feelings for the maiden goddess known for separating men from their manhood. Very violently. When she calmed down, she asked her question.

"How did you die?"

I was silent for a good minute before responding, choosing my words carefully. "It's normally considered…impolite…to ask a ghost about their death or life before. If it were any ghost other than me, you would most likely have been attacked. It's a very touchy subject." She looked down, blushing, apparently ashamed that she hadn't thought of that.

Before she could stammer out an apology, I said, "Don't worry about it, you didn't know. And to answer your question, it was a lab accident." She looked up, interested. "Lab accident?" she asked. I nodded. "My parents in life were scientists. Very smart, always experimenting. One day one of their inventions went horribly wrong and…well…" I gestured to myself, "now this. I was fourteen." Her silver eyes widened and I heard her mutter, "So young…" I smiled and waved my hand. "It's fine, really. I have friends here in the Zone, and I have Danielle, so I'm happy."

She smiled. "Danielle would make a useful addition to the Hunt," she said, obviously wanting to see my reaction. Much to her apparent surprise, I smiled. "If she wants to go, I'm not going to stop her. It's her decision, not mine." I looked at my watch. "I think we've kept the others waiting long enough, don't you?" I asked. She nodded. "Let's go then," I said. Before I could teleport us both, she said, "Thanks, Phantom." I smiled and said, "Danny." "What?" she asked. "Call me Danny. It was my name when I was alive." She smiled and nodded. I smiled as well before placing a hand on her shoulder and teleporting us back to the group.

 **Artemis POV**

When Phantom…no, when _Danny_ put his hand on my shoulder, I involuntarily shivered. Not because of his cool skin, or the whirling snow from our teleportation. But because…it felt _right_. Like I was supposed to be with him. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. _Damn it, Aphrodite, if you're messing with my feelings, I will curse you into Oblivion,_ I thought. I stomped over to her and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her over to a corner where we couldn't be overheard.

"Ok, Lovebird, spill. What are you doing to me?!" I demanded. She just gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?" she asked. I stomped my foot, growing more impatient. "You know what I mean! Don't pretend you don't!" I growled. "Arty, I swear on the River Styx that I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, "but I can take a guess. You have feelings for someone, don't you?" she said, obviously resisting the urge to smile.

I thought about it for a minute. _Do I really have feelings for Danny?_ I wondered. _How would that work? He's dead, I'm not, so…argh! I don't know!_ I just sighed and said, "Honestly Aphrodite, I don't know. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need some advice." Aphrodite's jaw dropped. "Artemis, the _maiden goddess_ , is asking me for _relationship advice_?!" she whispered. I glared at her. "Speak a word of it to anyone and no amount of make-up will fix what I do to you," I growled. She nodded, becoming serious for once.

"Well, first of all, I need to know who it is," she said. I was silent for a bit, before finally whispering, "Phantom." She gave a slight smile. "I thought so. I'm sorry but I can't read his emotions, due to him being…ghostly, but I can read his body language, and from what I see, you should go for it," she said with a grin, before adding, "and I swear on the Styx that I won't interfere in any way, shape, or form." That was rare, coming from her. I sighed, then nodded. "So how do I do it?" I asked. "Well, from what I can see, he's very secretive. If you spend time with him, I'm sure he'll open up more," she explained. "But that's all I've got at this point. If you do form a relationship, feel free to come by for advice anytime." I smiled. Maybe Aphrodite wasn't the clueless airhead that everyone made her out to be.

"Ok, I'll give it a shot," I said confidently.

 **LINEBREAK**

 **Danny POV**

I had just finished leading the group on a tour of the castle. It had taken a lot longer than I anticipated. We spent a while in the garden, thanks to Persephone, Hephaestus was ecstatic about the garage, and it took the combined effort of myself and the Big Three to tear Ares away from the armory. All in all, the tour took about 3 hours.

I opened a portal back to Olympus after the tour, inviting everyone back whenever they wanted, and promising several gods, including Zeus and Ares, to sparring matches. With a wave, I watched as the campers, the gods, and Chiron all walked through the portal. I was just about to close it when I heard a small cough behind me. I turned to find Artemis standing there, rubbing her arm nervously and not making eye contact.

"Artemis? Is everything okay?" I asked. She blushed and took a deep breath. "Well…in the garden earlier, you mentioned how you…you know. And I thought maybe we could…spend some time together? Maybe get to know each other more?" she asked hopefully, blushing furiously.

I was shocked. Here was Artemis, the maiden goddess, pretty much asking me out on a date! A smile slowly worked its way onto my face. "I think that's a great idea," I said, and her face brightened. "How about this weekend? I don't have anything going on then," I said, and she nodded. "So what do you want to do?" she asked, and I thought about it. "How about a tour of Olympus? I've been there before but never got to see it in its entirety." She smiled and nodded. "So I'll meet you in front of the throne room at 2:30 on Saturday?" I asked, and she agreed before walking through the portal with a smile.

I was grinning like a fool for the rest of the day.

 **Artemis POV**

I walked through the portal and found myself in front of my palace. I was about to open the door when I smelled a familiar perfume. I turned around and saw Aphrodite standing there smiling. "Well? How'd it go?" she asked. I looked around to make sure we were alone, then beckoned her inside.

We sat down on the couch and she asked, "So? Did you use my advice?" I blushed and nodded. "And?" she pressed. I blushed darker and said, "We're meeting this Saturday in front of the throne room. We're taking a tour of Olympus while we get to know each other more." Aphrodite squealed in delight, then became deadly serious. "You know your brother and father aren't going to be happy about this," she said, and I paled.

I had absolutely no idea how I was going to explain this.

Aphrodite laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll cover for you if people start asking questions. I'll say he's your long-lost cousin or something," she said with a kind smile, but that was soon replaced by an evil one. "But in return, you have to let me pick out the outfit," she said. I gulped but nodded. It was a fair trade, after all. I did ask her for advice and she was going to cover for me, so in a way she deserves it. She squealed again and hugged me before flashing out with a wink.

It took me a while to gather my thoughts. I was going on a date with a boy…no, a _man_ , for the first time since…ever, really. I could barely contain my excitement.

I ran upstairs to my room and jumped on my bed, squeaking happily into my pillow.

I couldn't wait for Saturday.

 **Hope you enjoy! I'll put up another chapter soon! As always, R &R! No flames!**

 ***Latin for "Rest in Peace"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! It's Chapter 4! As usual, I own nothing except the idea!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Saturday, 2:15 PM, Danny POV**

I was nervous to say the least. I was going on a date with a goddess, and I couldn't decide what to wear. I needed to look respectable, and not show up in that old HAZMAT suit. Why did I even wear that thing in the first place? Suddenly, there was a flash behind me and I whirled around, charging an ecto-blast to intercept an attack.

Nothing happened. There was no one there. Confused, I looked around before noticing a pile of clothes on my bed with a note on top. Curious, I read the note.

 _Phantom,_

 _This might help you on your date today._

 _Have fun ;)_

 _-A Friend_

I took a closer look at the clothes on my bed, then my face split into a wide smile.

These would be perfect. I changed, then teleported to Olympus and flew to the throne room to wait for Artemis.

 **Artemis POV**

I could barely hold myself together. I had no idea what I was going to wear. Wow, was I really worrying about my clothes? When was the last time that happened? I was interrupted by a flash of light behind me. I turned and saw a stack of clothes on my dresser and a note. I groaned, knowing exactly who this was from. I grabbed the note, but it only had a few words on it.

 _Artemis,_

 _Here's the outfit I picked out for you._

 _You can thank me later._

 _-Dite_

I held up the outfit she picked out and was slightly surprised at her choice. I only prayed that she was right.

I changed, then headed for the throne room. As I approached, I saw Danny in front of the doors, admiring the intricately carved gold. He looked drop-dead handsome.

He was dressed in a grey button-up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black jeans with a silver chain on the right side, and grey Vans. The top two buttons on his shirt were open, and I could see a silver chain around his neck with a wolf charm on it. He finally noticed me and his jaw dropped.

 **Danny POV**

She was gorgeous. That's the only word I could use to describe her. She had on a silver tank top that wasn't too revealing, white jeans, and silver flats. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she had the slightest trace of lip gloss. I gaped like a fish before finally stammering out, "W…wow Artemis, you look…great!" She blushed deeply and responded, "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I smiled and said, "Shall we?" She smiled back and nodded, then we started off.

 **LINEBREAK**

We took a break for lunch at a nearby Italian restaurant. I was surprised that the gods had those, but Artemis explained that ever since her father discovered lasagna, Italian restaurants were a must-have. We had a nice lunch, and we talked about ourselves. She told me about her family, her overprotective brother, and her father, Zeus. In return, I told her about myself, but refrained from mentioning anything about my past. I wasn't quite ready for that yet. I told her how my powers worked, and gave her a demonstration of some of them.

Before I knew it, it was time for me to go back to the castle. I was about to say goodbye when I remembered something.

 **Artemis POV**

I was about to walk back to my palace when Danny tapped my shoulder. Curious, I turned around and raised an eyebrow. I watched as he formed a tiny ball of…what was that stuff called? Oh, right, ectoplasm. He made a tiny ball of ectoplasm and held it above his hand, then used his cryokinesis* to freeze it and put it on a chain of ice. It was beautiful. He held it out for me, and I blushed. No one had ever given me any kind of jewelry before, but I took it and put it around my neck.

"That necklace has my ectoplasm in it. If you touch it with your hand, it will create a portal directly to my castle. I've already instructed the guards and staff that you are welcome whenever you want," he explained, blushing a bit at that last part. I blushed as well, before doing something I never thought I'd do in my immortal life.

I stood up on my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

It was only a peck, but a kiss nonetheless. I gave him a smile, then walked towards my palace while he stood there trying to comprehend what just happened.

 **Apollo POV (Oh boy…)**

I couldn't believe what I just saw. That Phantom kid, talking to my sister, my _man-hating_ sister, and not being castrated. Then he made a necklace out of ice and some glowing green stuff and he gave it to her. I thought I'd seen everything, then Artemis kissed him. I almost dropped the medical supplies I was carrying. Someone had finally gotten my sister to come out of her shell, and it was a boy, of all people.

Maybe miracles happen after all.

 **Danny POV**

I walked through the portal I created and flopped down on my bed before fist-pumping the air in victory. I let my arms fall back down to my sides as I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I opened it to find Danielle standing there with a knowing smile. _Uh oh,_ I thought, _I've seen that look before._ "So, Daddy, how was your date?"

I blushed. _Busted._ "H-how did you know about that?" I asked nervously. She just smiled innocently. "I may or may not have overheard you two last week," she admitted. I groaned. Of course. She was just so damn nosy.

"If you have to know, it went very well. Why do you ask?" I said. She smirked. "You have lip gloss on your cheek," she said simply. I facepalmed. _Damn it, Phantom. Dropped the ball on that one,_ I thought, mentally kicking myself.

Dani wore a victorious smile for the rest of the day.

 **Artemis POV**

I kissed him. I actually kissed him. I can see why mortal women love it so much. It just felt so…right. I entered my palace and sat down on the couch, dazed. I almost didn't hear the knock on my door. I opened it to find Aphrodite standing there with a wide grin plastered on her face.

She listened intently as I gave her an in-depth description of our date, and she squealed when I showed her the necklace he gave me and explained what it did. "So, then what happened?" she demanded, eager for more. I stayed silent. She pouted. "Oh, come on Arty, it's not like you kissed him or anything, right?" she asked. I blushed deeply, trying to hide it. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

She stared, open-mouthed. "Oh my gods, you _did_?!" she nearly screamed. I blushed darker and slowly nodded. She squealed again and pulled me into a hug. "That's great! Little Arty finally got herself a boyfriend!" she cried. I groaned.

I would never hear the end of this.

 **Thanks for reading! R &R please! No flames!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Here's yet another chapter!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Danny's Castle, Danny POV, One week after the date**

I really, really, REALLY hate council meetings. I can see why Nico hates them too; they're so _boring_! Finally, the Observant in charge of the proceedings finished up his speech, which I wasn't paying attention to anyway, and declared the meeting closed. _Finally!_ I thought as I floated up to my room. I flopped down on the bed and thought about what I wanted to do today. Suddenly, I had an idea.

I pulled out a black tee shirt with my emblem on it, some jeans, and my gray Vans. After I changed, I opened a portal and walked through it.

 **Artemis POV**

It was Saturday, so I slept later than usual. I got up around 9, showered, and threw on some jeans and a grey tee shirt with a silver wolf on it. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

 _Who could be here this early?_ I thought. 9 o'clock was late by my standards, but still early for everyone else. Ares didn't even wake up till around noon.

I opened the door and saw no one there. _Damn Hermes and his pranks,_ I thought angrily. I was about to slam the door when Danny materialized out of thin air with a loud "BOO!"

Regardless of what he might say, I most certainly did NOT scream.

 **Danny POV**

Oh my god, her face was _priceless_! She screamed and tried to hit me, which I avoided by going intangible.

When she calmed down she gave me a hug and asked, "What are you doing here?" I smiled. "I wanted to surprise you of course," I replied. She smiled and hugged me again. "So, I have a question. When's your birthday?" I asked.

Her face fell slightly. "I…don't know. I never celebrated my birthday before," she said sadly. My jaw dropped. "Well, now that just won't do, will it?" I said. She looked up at me with a curious expression. I winked and said, "Be right back," as I opened a portal and walked through it.

 **Artemis POV**

He was gone for about ten minutes before another portal formed and he walked through it holding a box wrapped in silver paper. "Happy birthday, Artemis!" he exclaimed loudly while motioning me over to the couch. We sat down and he handed me the box. I took it and was about to open it when I felt it move.

I gave him a slightly scared expression, which he chuckled at and motioned for me to go ahead. "You'll love it, I promise," he said. Taking a deep breath, I lifted the lid off the box.

Inside was the cutest wolf pup I'd ever seen. It was midnight black with a small patch of white fur in between its sky-blue eyes. Its tongue lolled out of its open mouth as it panted. It was the most adorable thing ever.

Danny finally spoke up. "That's not all," he said. I looked up at him quizzically and so did the pup, cocking its head to one side. He smiled and created a portal. He took my free hand and pulled me and the pup through.

What I didn't expect was to be standing in front of my temple in Greece.

It was run down, all of the pillars damaged beyond repair. The marble floor was cracked and eroded. It was not very befitting for a goddess.

It was night, so my power was increased by the moonlight, and my aura shone brighter.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked. "Close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you," Danny replied with a grin. I was confused but obeyed. I heard the sound of him snapping his fingers. After about a minute, he told me to open my eyes.

When I did, my jaw dropped. My temple looked exactly like it did when the gods were still in Greece. Everything was in perfect condition, and the statues that were stolen were back in their rightful places. I felt my eyes tear up at the sight. I had almost forgotten how beautiful my temple was.

I heard him whisper, "Happy birthday, Artemis." I turned around and crashed my lips into his.

 **Danny POV**

I was shocked to say the least, but quickly melted into the kiss. Her lips tasted like cinnamon and something sweet, like wild honey. We stayed that way for a good five minutes before we broke away, our foreheads touching. "Thank you, Danny. It's beautiful," she whispered. "There's actually one more thing," I replied. She gave me a skeptical look. I took a deep breath, then started talking.

"I know you're probably wondering how this is going to work, due to me being a ghost," I started, choosing my words carefully. "But the truth is…I'm not entirely dead." She gave me a confused look. I sighed and said, "I'm only half-ghost. I only stay in ghost form because my position in the Ghost Zone requires it."

She still looked skeptical, so I took a few steps back and let the rings of light wash over me, turning me back to human for the first time in seven years. White hair became black, green eyes became blue. I stood there waiting for her reaction, and was pleasantly surprised when she pulled me into a tight hug.

 **Artemis POV**

When Danny stepped back, I was about to ask him what he was talking about, when I saw a ring of light appear around his waist. It split into two, one going up, the other going down. I stared open-mouthed as his entire appearance changed. His white hair turned black, his green eyes turned blue, and his ghostly aura disappeared. I ran forward and hugged him.

"Why?" he whispered, and I noticed that his ghost form's voice echoed a bit more than his human form's. I hugged him tighter. "Because I don't care if you're a human or ghost or…something in between, you're the only one who's ever cared about me enough to rebuild my temple, or even celebrate my birthday. No one's ever made me feel…well, wanted. I…I lo-love you…"

I stuttered at that last bit, but the words just came out. He froze, and I panicked, thinking I said something wrong, but I felt his arms wrap around my back and he pulled me closer to him. "I love you too, Artemis," he whispered. I looked up at him and kissed him. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest, slower than what was normal for a human. He kissed back, and we stayed that way for a few minutes.

When we finally broke away, he became serious. "You know we have to tell your father and brother about this, right?" he asked. I slowly nodded. "When?" he asked. I was silent while I thought, but I quickly made up my mind. "Tomorrow. I want to get it over with as soon as possible," I said. He gulped and nodded.

This was going to be interesting.

 **Danny POV**

I felt a tugging on my leg and looked down to see the wolf pup pulling on my pants leg. Artemis laughed and picked him up, eliciting a startled yelp. I smiled. "Have you decided what you're going to name him?" I asked. She looked thoughtful, then nodded. "I'll call him Midnight, because of his fur." I nodded. It was a fitting name.

Suddenly, we were both startled by a high-pitched squeal. " _AWWWWW!_ You guys are so _CUTE_!" I jumped about a foot in the air, looking around for the voice, while Artemis glared into the bushes before summoning a silver hunting knife and hurling it into them. There was a yelp of fright, followed by a woman dressed in a pink silk dress stumbled out of the bushes, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Relax, Arty! I was just watching!" she whined. I looked from her to Artemis. "Friend of yours?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She growled. "You could say that," she spat. "Danny, meet Aphrodite, Goddess of Love." My eyes widened. So this was Aphrodite, huh? Honestly, based on what Nico told me, I expected her to be prettier.

Suddenly, I realized that if she was here the whole time, that means she saw my transformation.

I sighed. This wasn't going to end well.

I walked forward and put my hand on Aphrodite's head. My hand glowed green and her eyes slid in and out of focus, then she fell to the ground, unconscious. Artemis looked scared. "What did you do?" she asked nervously. "I just made her forget seeing me transform. I don't want anyone else to know just yet," I explained.

She nodded, then looked up at the sky. "It's getting late, we should head back," she noticed. I nodded and transformed, before sweeping her legs out from under her, carrying her bridal-style. She turned red and raised an eyebrow. I just gave a mischievous smile. "I thought we could take the long way home," I said. "What are you talking about?" she demanded, starting to get nervous. My smile only grew.

"Look down," I told her.

She did, and immediately wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. We were a good 300 feet above her temple, suspended in midair. I laughed and started flying off towards New York.

 **Artemis POV**

I honestly wasn't expecting a midnight flight, but the city lights below us were beautiful. I felt Danny's grip on my body, not too tight, but enough to make sure I wouldn't fall. I felt safe in his arms. I sighed and snuggled closer to him. I felt him smile.

+TIMESKIP+

We touched down in front of the Empire State Building. He set me down and gave me a kiss. I was about to turn around to go inside when I saw a blast of blue light hit him square in the back. He staggered and turned towards his assailant, positioning himself in between me and his attacker. His hands lit up green as two mortal men wearing white suits and jetpacks flew in front of him.

"Freeze, scum! Back away from the young lady and surrender!" one of them shouted.

"Hey!" I shouted back. "Don't touch my boyfriend!" I felt my hands light up with silver godly energy and I shot a blast at the one who shouted.

He swerved out of the way, then looked to his partner. "Another one? Might as well take her too." His partner nodded, then shot a beam of blue light at me from his weapon. I closed my eyes and waited for the blast to hit.

It never came.

I opened my eyes and saw Danny standing protectively in front of me. He didn't have time to put up a shield, so he threw himself in front of the blast meant for me. He turned and I noticed his eyes were shining brighter than before. "You ok?" he asked. I could only nod, speechless. "Good." His eyes glowed brighter and his canines grew into fangs. He turned back to the men in the suits.

"You two have just made a BIG mistake."

Suddenly, about 40 more white-suit-clad men joined the two with the jetpacks.

"What now, ghost? You're outnumbered. Just give up!" he shouted triumphantly.

Danny just smirked. "Ain't gonna happen, pal."

Suddenly, there were 40 Danny's. Each one picked a target and proceeded to beat the tar out of them before depositing them in one big pile in the middle of the street.

The copies of Danny disappeared, leaving the original. He walked up to me and I threw myself into his arms, sobbing. I had never felt so… _helpless_. I completely broke down, burying my head in his chest. I barely noticed when he teleported us inside my palace on Olympus.

He gave me a kiss on my head and was about to pull away, but I pulled him back. "Please…don't…don't leave…me…" I choked out between sobs. He nodded and pulled me over to the couch, where he held me until I calmed down, stroking my auburn hair. I finally got myself under control and looked up at him. His green eyes locked on my silver ones. I could stare at his eyes forever, regardless of which form he was in. The rage had long since faded, leaving only concern, protectiveness, and love. I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back gently. We stayed that way for some time, then I broke away and raised an eyebrow. "You realize I'm immortal, right? I can't die. So why did you take that blast for me?" I asked.

His eyes turned sad, and lost some of their otherworldly glow. "I've had enough of the people I love getting hurt. I can't take any more of that kind of pain," he said, his voice laced with deep sadness and…was that regret? "What happened?" I asked softly.

He didn't answer for a while, then he sighed. He took my hand in his and looked me in the eyes.

"Artemis, I love you. But I can't tell you that. Not yet. I swear I will soon, but not now. Please try to understand," he pleaded. I nodded. I knew not to press the issue, though I could tell he was bothered by it.

"Just promise me you'll tell me soon, okay?" I asked.

He smiled. "I swear it on the River Styx," he said. There was a blast of thunder, louder than my father's. I was shocked, no mortal had ever sworn on the Styx, ever. Most probably didn't even know it existed. The fact that he made such an oath, knowing the risk he was taking if he broke it, was admirable.

He smiled again. "How about we meet here again tomorrow, and I'll take you to visit my hometown?" he asked. I cocked my head to one side, as did Midnight. "You didn't grow up in New York?" I questioned. He shook his head. "Nope. I grew up in a city called Amity Park. It's about a hundred miles south of New York," he said.

I hesitated, then nodded. I was curious to see what his town thought of him.

He smiled and started to get up, but I stopped him.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

I went cherry red. "Will…will you stay here tonight? I came close to losing you, I don't want it to happen again," I whispered. His expression softened and he sat back down. "If that's what you want," he said. I nodded and snuggled closer to him, before I felt myself drift off to a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

 **And that's chapter 5! R &R, no flames, yadda yadda yadda. You guys (and gals) know the drill.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 6 of Ghosts and Gods!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Camp Half-Blood, Poseidon Cabin**

 **Percy POV**

I laid on my bunk, thinking about everything that's happened these past few days. We get attacked by monsters, get saved by some guy who claims to be a ghost, who gets attacked by another ghost, defeats him easily, and to top it off, he knows Vlad Masters.

Was my life crazy or what?

With an exasperated sigh, I pushed myself off the bunk to go for a walk. I went to the beach and sat in the sand, watching the surf hit the beach, then recede, only to repeat the process. I heard laughter off to my left, and saw Thalia playing volleyball with a few of the Apollo girls. If I could only tell her how I felt.

Nah, that wouldn't work. She'd probably fry me with a lightning bolt. Plus, our dads would never let us be together. Never mind, my life isn't crazy, it just sucks.

"You love her, don't you?"

I jumped and spun around, ready to uncap Riptide, but there was only…

"Mr. Masters?"

He smiled and put his hands up in a "please-don't-turn-me-into-a-Vlad-kabob" kind of way. "Relax, Percy. I mean you no harm," he said. I lowered the pen, but was still wary. "How did you get here?" I asked.

He sighed, then looked directly at me. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said.

"Try me," I shot back.

He smiled. "Okay then," he said.

A black ring appeared around his waist, then split into two, one going up, the other down.

Where Vlad Masters was standing was now a blue-skinned vampire, with red eyes and black hair spiked up into two horns.

I instinctively stepped back, before he spoke in a calming voice.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm half-ghost. What you see here is Vlad Plasmius, my ghost form. The black rings appeared again and Vlad Masters was back. "See?"

"That doesn't answer my question," I said warily. He chuckled.

"No, I suppose it doesn't. To answer your question, I can teleport while in ghost form and I can turn invisible. You literally walked right past me," he said, smiling a bit at that last part.

"But anyway, enough about me. I believe somebody has feelings for a certain daughter of Zeus," he said, waggling his eyebrows. I felt my face go red, and I sighed.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes," he deadpanned.

"But I don't know if she feels the same way!" I yelled. Thank the gods that Thalia was out of earshot.

"And you never will unless you tell her how _you_ feel," Vlad said. I was struck dumb. His argument made perfect sense, and it was so brain-dead simple that I mentally kicked myself for not seeing it.

"Besides, what Hero of Olympus is scared of asking a girl on a date?" I winced at the jab. "This girl can shoot lightning bolts. Lightning and water don't mix too well."

He nodded. "Touché," he said, "but thinking of it as a fight, with you and her on a team, your water and her lightning could make a very effective combo."

I paused. I hadn't thought of it that way. Maybe he was onto something.

I stood up. "Alright, I'll give it a shot," I said. He smiled, then remembered something.

"Oh, butter biscuits, I almost forgot!" he exclaimed, digging into a pocket.

He held out a black pen. Not a ballpoint like Riptide, but a fancy fountain pen.

"Uncap it," he said.

I did, and a glowing green two-handed sword appeared in my hands. Despite its size, it was no heavier than Riptide.

"The blade is made of ectoranium, the only substance in existence that can harm ghosts. It is a gift from King Phantom, use it well," he said, before smiling. "Now go tell her how you feel before I decide to do it myself," he said. I paled and ran off to where Thalia was now laying in the sand, hearing Vlad's roars of laughter in the background.

She sat up as I approached. "Hey, Seaweed Brain, what's up?" she asked. I gulped and decided to get it over with.

"Thalia, I need to tell you something…" I paused, choosing my words carefully. "I…I know we're friends and all, but…oh forget this. Thalia, I…I love you." Her eyes widened and I looked down at the sand, my face burning bright red, Suddenly she tackled me to the ground. We rolled and eventually I landed on my back with her on top of me, straddling me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the worst.

What I wasn't expecting was a kiss.

I opened my eyes as Thalia pulled away, cherry red and grinning like a fool.

"Finally! I was wondering when you were going to tell me, Seaweed Brain! Gods, it takes forever to get through to you, doesn't it?" she exclaimed. I threw her a playful glare, which she smiled at. It was then I noticed our position. I went cherry red.

"Uhh…Thalia? As nice as that was, if people see us in this position, they're gonna start asking questions," I said. She went very red and jumped off, leaving me to get up on my own.

"So…" I said, "to make this official…" I took her hands in mine. "Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, will you go out with me?" She smiled widely. "Yes, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, I will," she responded, before giving me a kiss.

It was the best kiss I'd ever had. Her lips gave off tiny discharges of electricity that left my lips tingling. We broke away, our foreheads touching. "Wow," was all I could say, and she smiled. "Glad you like it, Seaweed Brain," she said, laying her head on my shoulder. I looked behind her and saw Vlad in his ghost form. He smiled and gave me a thumbs-up, then disappeared into a pink mist.

 **Artemis POV**

When I awoke, I was in my bed and Danny was nowhere to be found. I started to get angry, thinking that Danny was just like other men, when I smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. I smiled. I knew Danny would never leave. Suddenly my door opened and in walked Danny, carrying a serving tray with a stack of pancakes, a plate of hash browns, a bowl of sliced fruit, and a glass of apple cider. He smiled, seeing that I was awake, and placed the tray in front of me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's all this?" I asked while digging into the pancakes. They were delicious.

He shrugged. "I woke up early and you were still asleep. So I went to Hestia's to ask what your favorite breakfast was, and she told me," he explained. Then he smiled and walked over to me. He licked his thumb and wiped off some stray syrup from the corner of my mouth.

My cheeks went pink and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Remember what we're doing today?" he asked. I nodded. "Of course," I said. "We're going to visit your hometown." He smiled. "What else?" he asked. I gave him a confused look. "We have to tell your father and brother about us, remember?" he said. I paled. I had completely forgotten about that.

I felt him wrap an arm around my shoulders. "It's going to be okay," he said softly.

"But what if they don't accept you?" I asked, feeling tears in the corners of my eyes. He wiped them away with his thumbs and smiled.

"Then they'll have to learn to live with me," he said, and I couldn't help but smile. He had such a carefree attitude, it almost made me jealous. Almost.

He took the now empty tray and left the room so I could get ready.

I changed into jeans and a black-and-silver tee shirt and walked to the door.

He was waiting just outside. He smiled, grabbed my hand, and teleported us to the throne room doors.

He stopped me before I could open the doors. "I'm going to wait here. It's better that you tell them you're in a relationship without me being there, so they have no choice but to ask who it is before they blast," he said, and I nodded. It was the safest thing. He smiled and gave me a kiss. "When you tell them, call me and I'll come in," he whispered.

I nodded, then turned towards the large golden doors.

I took a deep breath and walked into the throne room.

 **Zeus POV**

I was sitting on my throne, counting my lightning bolts, when the throne room doors opened wide and Artemis strolled in.

She stopped before my throne and looked up at me. "Father, I need you to call a council meeting. It will be short, but important," she said. I raised an eyebrow. "How about you tell me what's on your mind, then I will call the council. After all, it's a father's responsibility to worry about his daughter," I said.

She fidgeted in place. I had never seen Artemis nervous before. Something was clearly bothering her.

Suddenly, she blurted, "Father, I've fallen in love."

I was shocked, then I quickly composed myself. "You have? With who? I must make sure they are worthy of you," I thundered.

She went red and whispered something. "Come again?" I asked. She took a deep breath. "King Phantom," she said softly.

I stood there for a moment, then my face broke out into a wide smile.

"If that's the case, then you can expect my full support of your relationship. King Phantom is a fine man, perfect for you," I said happily, and her face lit up. "Thank you, Father!" she cried, and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged her back tightly; it had been a long time since she and I shared a moment like this.

Finally, we broke away. I raised my master bolt and fired it into the sky.

Instantly, the council flashed into the throne room, and all were surprised at the smile on my face. "What's wrong?" Athena asked with a confused expression.

"Absolutely nothing," I said. "In fact, we should be celebrating!" Everyone looked confused. "Why?" asked Hera. I smiled wider. "Because," I said, while pulling Artemis closer, "Artemis has finally fallen in love!" Cue looks of shock.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled in unison, before rounding on Artemis. "Is this true?" asked Apollo. Artemis went very red and nodded.

Everyone cheered. "So, who's the lucky guy?" asked Hermes.

Artemis just smiled. "You can come in now!" she called.

The throne room doors opened again and in walked King Phantom, wearing a simple gray button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black jeans with a silver chain, and gray skate shoes, I think the mortals call them "Vans" for some reason.

Everyone's jaws dropped as Artemis walked over to him and took his hand, lacing her fingers through his.

Apollo was the first to recover. "Well, I couldn't imagine anyone better suited for my sister, so as long as you treat her well, we're cool," he said. Phantom smiled. "That's good to hear. And you don't have to worry about anything. She particularly enjoyed breakfast in bed today," he said with a smile as Artemis went red. Cue  
"awww's" from the goddesses.

"Anyway, we'd love to stay and chat, but I promised her I'd take her to see my hometown today, so we gotta run!" he said, before he and Artemis disappeared into a cloud of snow.

I sighed. Sometimes being a father is rough, but it's worth it to make your little girl happy.

 **Artemis POV**

We appeared outside a small town. I immediately turned and kissed Danny full on the mouth. When I pulled away, he was slightly dazed. I tapped him on the nose and he came back to his senses. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" he asked.

I smiled. "That was for being the best man I could ever ask for," I replied while lacing my fingers through his. He smiled and kissed my forehead, before turning to look out at the town. "I haven't been back here in seven years. It hasn't changed a bit," he said. He turned back to me and took both of my hands in his. I felt an otherworldly power flow through me and I looked at him quizzically.

"I shared my power with you, so you can fly now. It beats walking everywhere, and I'm kinda famous for flying here, so it would look weird if I suddenly started walking," he explained, and I nodded.

Turns out flying wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Within minutes, I was floating around with ease. He smiled, then jumped into the air to join me.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering a hand. I nodded and took it, and we flew off toward Amity Park.

 **Danny POV**

We had a great time. I showed her everything. She especially enjoyed the park, since she said she felt close to nature there. I couldn't agree more; the park was one of my favorite places to just hang out.

Suddenly, we heard screams. We looked at each other, then took to the air to see what was happening.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

I facepalmed. Him, _again_. I decided to give the citizens a show as I flew up to Boxy.

"Hey Boxy! What did I tell you about scaring humans?" I called. He looked over at me and his eyes widened.

"S-sorry, Your Majesty, I wasn't going to hurt anyone, I swear! I was just having some fun!" he stammered. I sighed. "I know, Boxy. But you might want to be heading back now. The Lunch Lady might not like it if you're late for dinner again," I said. I swear he was nearly crying. "Thank you, King Phantom!" he said. "Wait, before you go, did you come through the Fenton Portal?" I asked, and he nodded. "Okay, thanks. Dismissed," I said and he flew off.

I heard a cheer from below and looked down to see a crowd of people applauding and cheering. "Phantom, will you marry me?" I heard Paulina scream. I was about to say "No way!" when Artemis flew over and laced her fingers through mine, gaining some gasps from the crowd. I smiled and looked at her. "Want to really get on her nerves?" I asked.

She smiled. "You don't even have to ask," she said and pulled me into a deep kiss.

Cue more gasps from the crowd and screams of rage and sadness from Paulina.

We broke apart, smiled at each other, and flew off. I unconsciously headed towards Fenton Works. To my surprise, the old building looked like it had been refurbished recently. Curious, I made myself and Artemis intangible and flew through the wall.

The place hadn't changed a bit. I was in my old room, which was exactly how I left it years ago. I looked around at my old room, and was almost overcome by memories.

I sighed and turned to Artemis. "It's time I told you what happened back then," I said.

 **Artemis POV**

I nodded. He looked directly into my eyes, and I felt myself be pulled from my body.

I landed in what looked like a room lined with doors.

There was a flash of light and Danny was standing next to me. "Where are we?" I asked. "My memories," he said.

He walked over to the first door. It had a sign above it that said "The Accident".

He turned to look at me. "We're going to go through my life starting from here. I'm warning you now, some of these memories are…graphic. Just giving you a heads-up," he said. I nodded. "Also, I need your word that you won't share anything you see here with anyone unless I say it's okay." I swore on the Styx.

He nodded and opened the door.

We appeared in a laboratory of some kind. There were futuristic-looking weapons on a rack near the wall, and a set of yellow and black security doors covering something.

"Come on, Danny! A Ghost Portal! How cool is that?" I heard a girl's voice say excitedly.

"I don't know, Sam. Mom and Dad tried it already, they said it didn't work." I immediately recognized that voice as Danny, albeit much younger.

"Come on, Danny, just take a look!" a third voice said. This one was male, but I couldn't recognize the owner.

Suddenly, a door opened and three teenagers walked into the lab.

One I recognized as Danny's human form, but younger, probably fourteen. There was a girl who looked a lot like Thalia, but dressed darker and she had amethyst eyes. The third was an African-American boy with ridiculous glasses, a yellow shirt, and a red cap.

"Well, I guess a look couldn't hurt," Memory Danny said.

I watched as he pulled on a black-and-white HAZMAT suit and walked over to the security doors. He typed in a code on a keypad and the doors opened to reveal a long tunnel with wires laying haphazardly everywhere. He slowly walked in, looking around at the piece of machinery. Suddenly he tripped over one of the wires and he put a hand on the wall of the tunnel to steady himself.

 _Click._

"What the…" I heard the sound of something powering up. Danny's friends' faces paled. "DANNY, GET OUT OF THERE!" the boy yelled.

All I saw next was a huge flash of green light. I shut my eyes, it was so bright, but I couldn't block out the agonizing scream that came from the portal.

"DANNY!" his friends screamed.

After what seemed like an eternity, a figure stumbled out of the now swirling green portal. His hair was snow-white, his eyes neon green, and the colors of his HAZMAT suit were inverted. He staggered, then fell to the floor. A whitish-blue ring of energy surrounded his waist and split in two, one going up, the other down.

White hair turned to black, green eyes turned to blue. The memory faded and we reappeared in the room full of doors.

He looked at me with a dry smile. "And that's how I got my powers," he said.

I ran forward and hugged him. I couldn't bear to see him in any more pain.

"Take me back," I said. "Don't show me, tell me. I don't want you to have to see it again."

He looked slightly surprised, but nodded.

I woke up back in my body, laying on his old bed.

We spent the next few hours talking about his past. He choked up when he got to the part where he had to fight his future self, but he managed to hold himself together.

When he was finally done, I pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged back, then lifted my chin and kissed me softly. I leaned into him, deepening the kiss, before he fell backwards onto the bed with me on top of him, straddling him.

I went red, but stayed where I was. "Danny…I am a virgin goddess. I made a vow to be a maiden forever. But I'm willing to break my vow for you," I said nervously.

He smiled. "I'm flattered that you think that, but I really want to wait until you're sure you're ready for it," he said gently. I was shocked. He was willing to wait until I was ready? When I thought about it, I realized that I really wasn't ready for an intimate relationship with him…yet.

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you," I whispered.

He smiled in return. "I love you too," he said softly. He teleported us to my bedroom on Olympus, where we cuddled until we both fell asleep.

 **Thanks for reading! R &R please! As usual, I own nothing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! It's time for Chapter 7!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Annabeth POV**

I was alone in my cabin, working on blueprints for a temple on Olympus when I heard a knock on my door. I huffed. Whoever it was, they should know not to disturb me while I'm working. I opened the door and saw the very last person I expected.

"H-hello, Mr. Masters," I stammered. He chuckled a bit, waving a hand. "Please, my dear, call me Vlad, everyone else does," he said.

I nodded. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" I asked. He gained a mock thoughtful look. "Well, for starters, I figured since you all know me I would want to know you a bit more. Then, I wanted to see if the stories I heard about the intellect of Athena's children, and if those blueprints are anything to go by, I would say they aren't far off." I smiled a little at that, but he wasn't done. "But mainly, I'm here because there may or may not be a certain son of Hermes looking for you," he said with a smirk.

I ran right past him and out the door. I could hear him chuckling as I made my way to the arena, Luke's favorite place in the whole camp.

And there he was, practicing his swordplay on the three straw dummies. I noticed right away that he was using a different sword, a glowing green hand-and-a-half sword, and not Backbiter.

I walked up to him. "Hey Luke. I hear you were looking for me?" I asked with a mischievous smile. Oh gods, his reaction! I wish I had a camera, it was perfect! He yelped and spun around so fast he tripped and fell over. I couldn't help myself, I just started laughing.

He threw me a playful glare. "Yes, I was. I wanted to catch up, see what I missed," he said. He noticed me looking at the sword. "It's ectoranium. It's the only metal that can hurt ghosts. King Phantom made it for me, it's really cool," he explained, then tossed it straight up, end over end, only to lean slightly to the left and catch it in the scabbard on his back.

"Anyway, how's camp been treating you?" he asked. As I filled him in on the details, he was silent. When I got to the part about Percy being kidnapped by Hera, he busted up laughing. "That sounds like old Kelp Head, that's for sure," he laughed. Thunder rolled, and he rolled his eyes. "You know it's true!" he shouted at the sky. No response.

I quickly filled him in on the rest, then turned the conversation around.

"So, first of all, how are you still alive? I watched you stab yourself to get rid of Kronos," I asked. He shrugged. "I really have no idea. All I remember is waking up in the Ghost Zone, talking to this ghost named Clockwork, and meeting King Phantom," he said. "But I could still remember some stuff about my life. The sing-alongs in the amphitheater, going on quests, my feelings for you..." he went cherry red and clapped a hand over his mouth, and looked at me with wild eyes.

I was shocked, but a smile worked it's way onto my face. I pulled his hand away from his mouth and kissed him softly on the lips. His eyes widened, but he quickly melted into the kiss. We finally broke apart when we heard slow clapping.

We turned to see Vlad at the entrance to the arena, a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Well I hate to break up this touching moment, but there's something I have to tell you, Luke," he said. Luke raised an eyebrow. "And that would be…?" he asked.

"You're not dead."

 **Luke POV**

"What?" I asked. Did I hear that right? I'm not dead?

"Well, not completely anyway. You're a halfa, like me. Half-human, half-ghost," he explained.

Annabeth spoke up, voicing my own question. "Like you? What are you talking about?" she asked, preparing to unstrap the knife on her arm.

Vlad just smiled innocently.

Suddenly a black ring of energy appeared around his waist, then split, going up and down. In Vlad's place was a vampire-looking thing with blue skin and red eyes, and black hair spiked up into horns. He was smiling, and I could see fangs where his canines should be.

Annabeth unstrapped her knife and he held up his hands in a "I'm innocent" gesture.

"Calm down, my dear. I'm not going to hurt you." The black rings appeared again and Vlad Masters was back. "See?" he said.

Annabeth recovered first. "What was that?" she demanded, only lowering the knife slightly.

"That was my ghost form. In that form, I'm known as Vlad Plasmius," he explained. Then he turned to me.

"You have a ghost form as well, you just need to figure out what kind of ghost core you have first," he said. Seeing Annabeth open her mouth, he quickly said, "The easiest way to describe a ghost's core is to think of it like a heart. Just like a human heart pumps blood, a core pumps ectoplasm, which is what all ghosts are made of."

He turned back to me. "You need to look inside yourself and find your core. It should be somewhere near your human heart."

I closed my eyes and focused. Suddenly, I felt a pulse that wasn't my heart.

I focused on it and felt a tingling sensation wash over me.

"Son, you might want to look in a mirror," I heard Vlad's voice say.

I opened my eyes and he conjured up a full-size mirror. What I saw shocked me.

My formerly blond hair was now pitch black. My blue eyes had turned a deep red, and I felt fangs in my mouth where my canines used to be. My armor had also changed, it was as black as my hair and I was wearing a black cape similar to Vlad's. I also had black jeans with a heavy silver chain wrapped around the waist like a belt, and black combat boots. In short, I looked badass.

"Uh, how do I change back?" I asked. "Just focus on being human," Vlad said. I did, and two gold rings went over me, returning me to my human form.

"This is important, Luke. What sensation did you feel when you transformed?" asked Vlad. "It tingled, kind of like if you get shocked by static electricity," I explained as best I could. He nodded. "You have a lightning core. With practice, you should be able to control all forms of electricity."

"What core do you have?" asked Annabeth.

Vlad smiled and held out his hand. A ball of fire appeared about an inch above his palm. "Does this answer your question?" he asked with a smile. She just nodded.

He turned back to me. "I will inform King Phantom of your discovery. I will also notify Vortex that he has a new student. He will help you with your electric abilities, and King Phantom and I will help you with the others," he said, before stepping back and transforming. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find King Phantom." He waved and flew off.

I focused again and changed into my ghost form and back until I could do it with barely any effort at all. I grinned my patented "I'm-a-son-of-Hermes-so-do-not-allow-me-anywhere-near-shaving-cream" grin. This was gonna be fun.

 **Danny POV**

I awoke to a knock on the door.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the auburn hair that was all over my chest. I looked down and saw Artemis using my chest as a pillow. I smiled and, not wanting to wake her up, sent a duplicate to open the door.

 **Duplicate POV**

It was Vlad. "Luke's discovered he's a halfa," he said simply. I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of core does he have?" I asked. "Lightning," he said. "I've already notified Vortex, and he's willing to train him. But we're going to have to teach him everything else." I nodded, and he teleported away. I went back to my original and joined back with him.

 **Danny POV**

So Luke finally figured it out, huh? About time. I was jolted out of my thoughts when Artemis stirred, then opened her silver eyes.

"Well, good morning," I said playfully.

She shot me a fake glare but smiled anyway. "Good morning to you too," she said, and laid her head back on my chest, then looked at me with a mischievous smile. I sweat dropped. "What?" I asked. "I think we should introduce you to the Hunt," she said, grinning. I shrugged. "If you want to," I said. "It's not like they can hurt me, I can go intangible." Suddenly, I had an idea. "Would it be okay if I brought Danielle too?" I asked, and her face lit up. "Of course! I've been meaning to ask her to join anyway," she said, and I smiled.

We got up, showered (her first), and changed (in separate rooms), then walked through a portal I created to pick up Danielle.

After we picked her up, we walked through a portal to Camp Half-Blood. We walked over to a silver cabin with a deer's head mounted above the door. Artemis stopped me. "Prepare yourself. The Hunters are notorious for their anti-male tendencies," she warned, and I nodded. She kissed me and opened the door.

Instantly, 25 heads turned towards the door. Then 25 bows were drawn, each aiming right at my core. "Identify yourself, male, so we may know who it is we kill," one spat. Artemis stepped in front of me. "Phoebe, enough. I would prefer that you not turn my boyfriend into a pincushion," she said with authority.

25 jaws dropped. "B-boyfriend?" Phoebe stuttered. "B-but milady, surely this boy isn't…" Artemis cut her off. "He is," she said while lacing her fingers through mine. "I truly love him, and I expect him to be treated with the same respect as I am. The Olympian Council has already been notified, and even my father supports our relationship. I expect you to do the same."

She turned to me. "Now, go on and introduce yourself," she said. I sighed and stepped forward, acutely aware of the girls tightening their grips on their bows.

"I am Phantom, King of the Ghost Zone," I said. Phoebe spoke up. "You look like no ghost I've ever seen," she spat. Artemis spoke up. "I can assure you, he is," she said. "Very well, then, how old were you when you died?" Phoebe sneered. I let my eyes glow bright green in fake rage. I had no problem answering questions about my death, but she didn't know that.

"If it were any ghost besides me, you would've been butchered where you stand. That is not a meet question to ask any ghost. Do not presume to ask me again, Hunter," I fake-growled. She paled, then composed herself. "You have no authority over me," she said with a pompous air. Then she noticed Danielle. "Oh, gross, they can reproduce? Go away, abomination," she spat.

I stole a quick glance at Artemis, who was mortified at what her hunter said. She looked at me and gave me a look that said "Teach her a lesson, but don't kill her."

I looked back at the hunter, my now red eyes glowing in hate, my fangs in full view.

"You DARE insult my daughter?!" I roared, grabbing her by the neck and hurling her out the open door. The other hunters drew their bows but Artemis stopped them. "She insulted the only family he has," she explained. "She must suffer the consequences."

Phoebe flew a good fifty feet out the door, and I flew after her, which got some gasps and whispers of, "He can fly?" I landed next to the hunter, who drew two silver knives. I drew my two handed sword and started twirling it around with one hand.

She lunged, and within seconds I had her on the ground, disarmed, with my blade at her throat. I looked her dead in the eye.

"If you EVER insult my daughter again, there won't be enough of you left to bury," I snarled, and I meant it.

I looked back and saw Artemis consoling Danielle. She was hysterical. I rushed over and picked her up like a child, with her arms around my neck and her face buried into my shoulder. Artemis used her powers to summon Phoebe over to her. She placed a hand on her head, and a silver glow that I hadn't noticed before disappeared from around the hunter.

"Due to the severity of your actions, I have removed my blessing from you. Pack your things and leave the Hunt. You will not be welcomed back," she spat.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Apollo stood in front of Phoebe. He looked royally pissed off.

"I can't believe you would do something like that, Phoebe!" he roared. "What were you thinking?!" Phoebe snorted. "Well, she is!" she spat. Apollo was furious. "Get out of my sight. I retract my blessing of sight as well," he said, his voice laced with venom. Phoebe paled. "You can't! I'm your daughter!" she cried. Apollo gave her a glare that could turn a man to ashes, if looks could kill. "You are no daughter of mine," he spat. He turned to me and clapped a hand on my shoulder, then looked over at Danielle. She had turned around at the noise and was staring slack-jawed at him. He smiled.

"Hey there, sweetheart. I'm your Uncle Apollo. I'm Artemis' brother," he explained. "You're welcome to visit me whenever you want, got it?" Dani just nodded, still in shock.

He grinned and clapped his hands. A golden bow appeared strapped to Dani's back, along with a quiver of arrows. She looked awestruck at the weapon. Apollo grinned.

"Consider it an early birthday present," he said with a wink before flashing out.

Another hunter came up to me, this one seemed a lot nicer, but I still had my guard up. "I'm Sarah, daughter of Demeter," she said, not making eye contact. "Nice to meet you, Sarah, I'm King Phantom. But please don't call me King, or "Your Highness", or anything like that. Just Phantom will do," I said, and she gave me a small smile.

One of the other hunters spoke up. "Wait, if she's your daughter, does that mean…" She trailed off, but I knew what she was implying. I laughed. "I can assure you that your mistress is still a maiden," I said, and the rest of the hunters visibly relaxed. "Truth be told, I was the one who said I wanted to wait. I don't think either of us are ready for THAT yet," I said with a nervous laugh.

"And to answer the question I'm sure everyone has, I died when I was electrocuted," I added, and the hunters' eyes widened. "Just like Bianca," I heard someone whisper.

I perked up. "Hold on, did you say Bianca?" I asked, and she nodded. "Little taller than Danielle, long black hair, black eyes?" I pressed. She nodded, and I opened a portal and walked through it. I came back a few minutes later with one of my generals in tow.

The hunters' jaws dropped again. "Bianca?" Sarah asked incredulously. Bianca nodded.

The whole group of hunters swarmed her and started asking her questions.

Artemis walked over to me. "I have decided against asking Danielle to join the Hunt," she said. "Not after what Phoebe said." I nodded.

We said goodbye to the hunters, with me opening a portal so Bianca could go back to the Ghost Zone, and walked towards a large, ranch-style house near the amphitheater. According to Artemis, it was called the Big House. Real original name, right?

A centaur trotted over to us and bowed. "Greetings, King Phantom, Lady Artemis," he said. She nodded but I waved my hand. "Just Phantom, please," I said, and he smiled. Then he noticed Danielle, who was looking at him with apprehension. He gave her a gentle smile. "Hello, child. Who might you be?" he asked. "D-Danielle," she stuttered. He smiled wider. "Well, Danielle, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Chiron," he said. Danielle nodded and I put her down. Luckily she had calmed down since the incident with the hunters. She unconsciously floated a few inches off the ground, but I paid no attention to it. She did that.

Chiron looked at me. "If you don't mind, could I call a counselor's meeting? I feel that they would like to know what's going on," he said. I thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "As long as they don't try to pry into my past, I'm okay with that," I said, and he got a concerned look. "Why?" he asked, but Artemis answered for me. "Believe me, Chiron, you don't want to know," she said. I gave her a grateful look, and she returned it with a small smile as she laced her fingers through mine.

If Chiron noticed that, he didn't comment. He just nodded and pulled a conch shell out of a pouch around his waist and blew it. Soon there was a small group of campers filing up toward the Big House.

Chiron beckoned us inside before the campers got there and we sat around a Ping-Pong table while we waited for the others, with Artemis sitting next to me, laying her head on my shoulder and Danielle on my lap.

Finally, the counselors filed in. They all sat around the table, giving me curious looks. Chiron walked in, his hooves loud on the hardwood floor.

I smiled. "I know you have questions, so fire away," I said.

Instantly, a Native American girl raised her hand. "Yes, miss…?" "Piper McLean," she said, and I nodded.

"You said you're a ghost, right? If you don't mind me asking, how did you die, and how old were you?" she asked. I seem to get asked that question a lot now, but at least she was nice about it. "Well, I died in a lab accident. My parents were scientists and managed to make a portal to another dimension. When they tried it, it didn't work, but I managed to fix it. Unfortunately, I was inside it when it activated," I said. She just looked confused, so I shortened it down for her. "I was electrocuted. I was fourteen," I said simply, unzipping the top of my HAZMAT suit to show her the massive scar that spider-webbed its way across my chest and back. Her eyes widened and she nodded, looking like she was about to cry. A dark-haired boy with electric blue eyes put his arm around her.

Another one, a pretty Asian girl about my age, looked at me and winked. "Are you single?" she asked seductively, pushing her chest out. I looked her dead in the eyes and said flatly, "Nope." Instantly I had everyone's attention. "So are you married, do you have a girlfriend, what?" asked a girl dressed like a punk rocker. I remembered her and the boy who sat next to her from my brief fight with Pariah Dark.

I smiled. "I have the greatest girlfriend in the world," I said. Curiosity was piqued. "Who is it?" asked a grey-eyed blonde. I smiled. "She's in this room," I said.

Everyone looked around, before all eyes locked on a certain silver-eyed goddess, who blushed slightly. "Lady Artemis," asked the kid with the black hair and sea-green eyes, "are you two dating?" Artemis went very red and nodded.

Two girls squealed while the rest just sat there slack-jawed.

"Anyway," I said, wanting to get rid of the awkwardness, "who's next?"

A set of twins spoke up. "What are your abilities?" they asked in unison. I motioned for them to go outside and phased through the wall to meet them.

"Well, there's intangibility, which you just saw," I said, "then there's flight, ectoplasm manipulation, electrokinesis, cryokinesis, umbrakinesis, aquakinesis, and pyrokinesis, duplication, and teleportation." I demonstrated my powers as I named them off. "I also have a Ghostly Wail," I added as an afterthought. "Can we see it?" asked the twins. I looked at Chiron. "Do you have a building you wouldn't mind repairing?" I asked. He nodded. "The climbing wall needs to be rebuilt anyway, so let's use that," he said, before leading us to said wall.

I floated up to the middle of the wall and shouted, "Cover your ears!" When I was satisfied that everyone had done so, I took a deep breath and let loose.

 **Thalia POV**

It was the most horrible noise I'd ever heard. Green sonic waves came forth from his mouth, striking the climbing wall. Within seconds, the wall was reduced to a pile of rubble. I stared as Phantom floated back down to the ground, staggering a bit.

Just how powerful is he?

 **Percy POV**

I couldn't believe what I'd just seen. He'd just demolished a wall of solid rock with a scream. I got the feeling he was holding back, though, and that scared me. If we were to make him mad, he would make an extremely powerful enemy.

Suddenly, Clarisse spoke up. "Hey, who's the kid?" she asked, pointing at the white-haired girl, who instantly attached herself to Phantom's leg.

"She's my daughter, Danielle. Why?" he said. Cue jaws dropping.

He realized what that implied. "It's a long story, but she's not mine and Artemis' daughter. It's hard to explain, but Artemis is still a maiden," he said hastily.

Suddenly, another Ares camper yelled out, "Freak! She shouldn't be here! It's unnatural!" This got nods of agreement from the Ares cabin, but not Clarisse.

Instantly, Phantom's attitude and appearance changed.

His canines turned into fangs and his eyes glowed a poisonous green. He looked like he was about to rip the kid apart.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Apollo, Zeus, and Ares himself were standing in front of Phantom. They were livid. Apollo was literally glowing, Zeus had lightning sparking out of his eyes, and Ares pulled out a shotgun and cranked the pump.

"Who said that?!" they all yelled in unison. The cabin wasted no time in pushing the offending camper forward. He cowered under the combined glare of his father, the sun, and the King of the Gods.

Apollo spoke first. "You DARE insult my favorite niece?!" he roared.

The Ares camper shook in his shoes, but didn't answer.

Zeus was next. "By insulting her, you insult her father, who if you haven't noticed, is the only man I have allowed to court my daughter, with the exception of Perseus." Suddenly, I heard his voice in my head. _Yes, Perseus, I know and your father knows. We wish you the best,_ he said.

I swear the kid pissed himself.

Ares said nothing. He just grabbed the kid by the hair and flashed out. It wasn't long afterward when we heard a shotgun blast come from the forest.

Ares flashed back in, his clothes splattered in blood. "Anyone else have a problem with her?" he said in an unusually calm voice. As one, his entire cabin shook their heads. "Good," he said, the smoking shotgun disappearing. He turned to Danielle.

"If any of them give you any more crap, just call me. I'll come take care of it," he said with a surprisingly gentle smile.

Zeus and Apollo glared at the Ares cabin, then flashed out, only after Danielle promised to visit them soon. Ares followed soon after.

For a second, nobody moved, then a young Aphrodite camper nervously walked up to Danielle. "I-I think your white hair looks really pretty," she said nervously. Her friends nodded, slowly growing more comfortable. Danielle blushed furiously. "T-thanks," she stuttered. The Aphrodite girl smiled, and Danielle smiled back.

I smiled and looked over at Thalia. She noticed and took my hand, and we noticed that Artemis and Phantom did the same.

My life really is crazy, isn't it?

 **Thanks for reading! R &R, no flames, etc, etc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I just uploaded another fic for all yall! It's called "Son of Time", please check it out! Now, without further ado, here's chapter 8!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Luke POV, 6 months later**

I woke up with a weight on my chest. Looking down, I saw Annabeth with her head on my chest, sound asleep, her long blonde hair spread all over the bed. I smiled and kissed the top of her head, causing her to stir and open her beautiful grey eyes. She locked eyes with me and smiled. "Morning, Luke," she yawned as she sat up and stretched. It had been quite a while since either of us had a good night's sleep. I rolled out of bed and went to take a shower while Annabeth went back to her cabin to do the same.

After I showered and got dressed, there was a knock at my cabin door. I opened it to find Vlad standing there. "It's time to start your training," he said. "King Phantom's waiting for us in the arena."

I nodded and followed him to said arena, where Phantom was waiting for us. He had his two-handed sword strapped to his back, as well as a belt of throwing knives and his hidden blades on his arms. It was a mistake to let him play Assassin's Creed. At least he didn't go around with a hood up all the time.

I trained in my human form, at the insistence of Phantom. He claimed that the more I practiced in my human form, the easier it would be to use my powers in my ghost form. I have to say, he was right. Once I mastered a skill in my human form, I could use it with barely a thought in my ghost form.

As we trained, we noticed that a large crowd had gathered, watching us try to beat each other senseless. Soon, we had to call it quits because we were both low on energy. Phantom walked over to me and shook my hand. "Good match, Luke. You're the best swordsman I've faced since Fright Night," he said, and I grinned proudly. He smiled back, a lopsided, goofy-looking grin.

 **WHAM.**

Phantom was thrown into a tree by a green-and-silver blur. Once he recovered, he faced this new threat.

"What do you want, Skulker? I'm a bit busy at the moment," he complained. Skulker, a robot-looking ghost with a fiery green Mohawk, grinned. "The same thing I always want, whelp. Your pelt at the foot of my bed!" he yelled.

There was a collective "Eww," from the audience.

Phantom stood up and slid into a fighting stance. Skulker did the same. There was a pause, then they both charged each other, catching each other's blows in their free hands. There was a brief struggle, before Phantom began to push Skulker back. Skulker disengaged before extending a blade from his forearm. He lunged at Phantom, who nimbly dodged before firing an ecto-blast. The force of the blast knocked Skulker backwards into a tree.

Suddenly, Skulker's arm detached. Wires shot out of the fingers and wrapped around Phantom, who was caught off guard. Skulker grinned evilly as he advanced on Phantom, blade raised.

Suddenly, Vlad Masters stood in front of Phantom, blocking Skulker's approach. He looked pissed.

"That's enough, Skulker! Go back to the Zone before you do something you regret," Vlad growled. Skulker smirked. "Who's gonna make me?" he taunted.

Without warning, Vlad transformed.

 **Piper POV**

Everyone saw Vlad step in front of Phantom. What we didn't expect was what happened next.

A black ring of energy appeared around his waist and divided, one ring going up, the other down. His entire appearance changed; now he looked a bit like a blue-skinned, red-eyed Dracula. He floated a foot above the ground and was surrounded by the same glow that Phantom was.

Skulker looked unsure of himself, then backed off. Apparently Vlad wasn't someone he planned on fighting. With a scowl, he turned and flew away.

Vlad sighed and transformed back into Masters as Phantom extricated himself from the wires. "Thanks, Vlad," Phantom said, and Vlad nodded.

Suddenly, Lady Artemis and Danielle flashed in next to Phantom. Danielle immediately attached herself to his leg. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "And how are you, Princess?" he asked, looking up at her. She blushed furiously. "Daddy, stop. M'not a princess," she said, burying her face in his hair. He smiled and kissed Artemis on the cheek, much to the shock of most of the campers save the counselors. One of the Apollo boys actually fainted from the shock.

As Danny and the others socialized, Jason walked over to me. I smiled and slipped my hand into his as I laid my head on his shoulder. Suddenly, I felt a spark. It was one of my powers as a daughter of Aphrodite, I could sense a brewing romance. I looked around for the source, and immediately my eyes landed on Nico, who was looking over at Reyna. I smiled and walked over to Vlad. After I tapped on his shoulder, he leaned down so he could hear me whisper. "I think Nico's got the hots for Reyna," I said. He nodded, knowing what I wanted him to do. I knew full well that Vlad was going around playing matchmaker, so I figured, why not? I watched as Vlad disappeared in a pink mist and reappeared next to Nico.

 **Nico POV**

While Phantom and the others socialized, I snuck a glance at Reyna. Ah, Reyna…She was everything I could hope for in a girl, minus the seriousness. I really liked her, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her.

"Something wrong?"

I whirled around and saw Vlad leaning against a tree. He had a knowing smile on his face. I realized I was trapped so I just hung my head and nodded. He gave me a sympathetic smile. "It's a girl, isn't it?" he said, and I nodded again. He looked around at the socializing campers and noticed Reyna. He quickly tapped me on the shoulder and pointed. I looked at Reyna, only to be reminded of…wait a minute, did she just sneak a look at me? I looked at Vlad, who was smiling like a Cheshire Cat. "She's been sneaking glances over at you for a good five minutes," he said. Suddenly, Reyna caught my eye and I was surprised to see her blush slightly and play with a strand of her dark hair.

Vlad clapped me on the shoulder. "Go get her," he said with a smile, then faded from view. I locked eyes with Reyna and motioned for her to meet me at the amphitheater. She blushed but nodded, and I shadow travelled over to said amphitheater.

She caught up a few minutes later. I smiled and she blushed. She started rubbing her arm nervously. I decided to take a leap of faith. "Reyna…there's something I need to tell you…" I started, choosing my words very carefully. "Actually, Nico, I need to tell you something too…" she said, not meeting my gaze. "What is it?" I asked, but she shook her head. "You first." I thought about it, then said "How about at the same time?", and she nodded. We took a deep breath.

" **I really like you."**

We looked at each other, shocked. We had just said the same thing.

Reyna stepped closer to me. Now we were only inches apart. "Say it again," she said. "I really like you." Her lips brushed against mine and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I returned the kiss while wrapping my arms around her waist. We stayed that way for a solid minute, before we were rudely interrupted.

"FINALLY!"

We both jumped and whirled around to see the entirety of camp, including Phantom, Dani, Vlad, and Artemis. Every one of them had knowing smiles on their faces.

Suddenly, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Luke all ran forward and put us on their shoulders. "We present to you Camp Half-Blood's newest couple!" they shouted, and everyone cheered. Reyna groaned and hid her face in her hands. I wrapped my arm around her, and the cheers doubled.

Eventually, they let us down. Reyna kept her hand in mine as we faced Percy, Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth. Percy clapped me on the shoulder. "About time, Dead Head! I thought for sure I was gonna have to play wingman for you!" he teased. I was tempted to send a skeleton after him, but decided against it. Thalia and Annabeth hugged us both, while Luke gave a thumb's up.

Suddenly, Aphrodite flashed in. She saw me and Reyna holding hands and opened her mouth. Thalia clapped a hand over the goddess's mouth and whispered in her ear. Aphrodite's eyes widened and she nodded. She waved and gave us a thumb's up before flashing out. Artemis walked up to us, Phantom by her side. She poked me in the chest with her finger. "If I hear that you hurt her in any way…" she threatened, and I shook my head furiously while taking a step back. Satisfied, she leaned against Phantom, who put his arm around her.

Suddenly, a portal opened. A blonde-haired ghost girl in a blue silk dress ran out. "King Phantom! I just overheard Skulker and Spectra intend to attack the camp, with an army of monsters! Including a drakon!" she cried. Phantom nodded. "Thanks, Dora. Stay here with us; we'll need all the help we can get."

He turned to the rest of us. "Dora, this is the entirety of Camp Half-Blood. Everyone, this is Princess Dorathea of Aragon, but she prefers Dora." Suddenly, there were twelve flashes and the gods appeared. Apollo winked at Phantom and Dani, who waved back. Zeus looked at him…proudly? Hades just nodded, as did Poseidon.

Suddenly, the forest exploded. Monsters started coming out in droves. The campers started to scramble for their weapons and armor, but Phantom stopped them with a raised hand. He looked at Dora. "Me or you?" he asked, puzzling everyone. "I'll attend to it," she said, putting a green amulet around her neck. She faced the oncoming monsters. Then she started to change.

Seconds later, there was a gigantic blue dragon where Dora was just standing. I stood and gaped, along with the rest of camp, while the monsters hit the brakes as dragon-Dora grinned. She took a deep breath and shot a torrent of green fire, roasting the monsters where they stood. Within ten seconds, a whole army of monsters was a pile of ash. We were shocked as Dora reverted back to her normal form. Suddenly, there was a mighty roar from the forest.

 **Percy POV**

When I heard the roar, my heart sank. There was only one monster that sounded like that.

A drakon.

The great slithering thing emerged from the forest, it's yellow eyes boring a hole in my chest, the sunlight gleaming off its scales.

It roared again, and Phantom moved.

In a flash, he had two throwing knives in his hands. He hurled them both at the drakon's eyes, but it dodged and spit poison at him. He threw up a shield and responded with an ecto-blast. This only pissed the drakon off more, and it caught Phantom off guard with a tail to the chest, launching him into the Big House.

"DADDY!" screamed Dani, before rounding on the drakon. Her eyes were red, and short fangs appeared where her canines used to be.

"You…hurt…my…DADDY!" she screamed, the last word forming Phantom's most devastating attack: the Ghostly Wail.

The visible sound waves slammed into the drakon, turning it to dust in a few seconds. Dani stood, breathing heavily, then collapsed, unconscious. Everyone just stared at her in awe, before the rubble that used to be the Big House moved. Everyone's heads whipped around and saw Phantom phase himself out of the rubble, looking severely beat up.

He stood, unsteady, for a moment, then fell. Artemis flashed next to him and caught him as he fell. The rest of us ran over and surrounded him. He coughed a bit, then passed out. Artemis checked his pulse, and breathed an audible sigh of relief that he had one. Wait, he's a ghost. He shouldn't have…

Suddenly, a white ring of light appeared around Phantom's waist. It split in two, one going up, the other down. We all watched, amazed, as Phantom's white hair turned black, and his HAZMAT suit was replaced by a tee shirt and jeans.

Zeus spoke up first. "What just happened?" he asked no one in particular.

Artemis looked up at her father. "Phantom…isn't completely dead," she said. "Impossible!" cried Athena immediately, but Hades shook his head. "I KNEW there was something different about him!" he said. "Phantom's a halfa, a half-human, half-ghost. This is his human form," he explained. "How'd that happen?" asked Apollo.

Artemis explained. "His parents were scientists. They created a man-made portal to the Ghost Zone, but it didn't work. Danny-that's this human name-managed to make it work, but he was trapped inside. He was electrocuted, effectively killing him, but the ectoplasm in the portal fused with his DNA, giving him his ghost half."

"Wait a minute…his parents _were_ scientists? Where are they now?" asked Ares.

Artemis lowered her gaze and shook her head. "It's not my place to tell you. If you want answers, ask him."

As she spoke, Phan…no, Danny, started to stir. He opened his eyes, and everyone involuntarily gasped. His eyes were a startling blue, even more so than Jason or Thalia's. He groaned and put a hand on his head, then looked at the bare skin with a look of panic. He looked up at the gods, and was confused to see all of them smiling. "Well, now, it seems that young Mr. Phantom is indeed semi-mortal," said Zeus. Danny grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"All in favor?" Zeus asked, and the entire council raised their hands, confusing everyone present. Zeus turned to Danny. "The council is in favor, but you must make the decision. Do you accept the gods' gift of immortality?" he asked, and Danny's jaw dropped. He looked at Artemis, and she nodded, smiling. Danny smiled back and turned to Zeus. "I accept on the condition that Dani be granted immortality as well, plus the ability to change her appearance at will. I highly doubt she would want to be a thirteen year old forever," he said, and Zeus laughed. "Very well, we accept your terms," he said, smiling.

The gods lifted their hands and blasted Danny with energy. When they lowered their hands, Danny remained the same, but there was a slight glow around him.

 **Danny POV**

So this is immortality, huh? Cool.

Curious, I tried shifting into my ghost form. I felt the rings wash over me, and everyone gasped. I looked down to see I wasn't wearing my HAZMAT suit, but a set of form-fitting Assassin robes that showed off my new godlike physique quite well, in my opinion. I heard Luke facepalm, and I smiled to myself. It really was a mistake to let me play Assassin's Creed. I would never let him live it down.

I looked up and most of the girls, including Artemis, were staring at me almost hungrily. Zeus and Poseidon were actually restraining Aphrodite. I looked at Artemis and winked, causing her to blush a deep gold. Oh that's right, immortal blood is gold.

I bowed to Zeus. "Thank you for the gift, Lord Zeus," I said, but he waved it off. "Just Zeus, my boy. No need for formalities."

I smiled, then remembered something.

I turned to Artemis. "Hey, could you go tell Dani what happened? I think she passed out when she used her Wail for the first time," I said. She nodded and flashed away. I grabbed Zeus's arm before he could flash away. He looked at me quizzically. "Can I speak with you in private?" I asked, and he nodded, and flashed us to a deserted island somewhere in the Pacific.

 **Percy POV**

When Zeus and Danny flashed out, the rest of us were left with the Olympians in an awkward silence. Then Apollo noticed the beach, and grinned. "Hey guys! How 'bout a beach party?" He asked, and surprisingly, everyone enthusiastically agreed. The campers went to change into swimwear, as did the Olympians.

Suddenly, Zeus and Danny reappeared, both of them grinning. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

 **Danny POV**

YES! I was so excited!

I felt like I was on Cloud 9.

I asked Percy where everyone was, and he said something about a beach party. I smiled and teleported to my castle to change.

 **Artemis POV**

I gathered Dani in my arms and used the necklace Danny gave me to open a portal to his castle. I walked in, to find myself in Danny's room. He had his back to me, and he was wearing nothing but gym shorts. He turned around and my heart nearly stopped. His body was, for lack of a better term, perfect. He could make many gods jealous.

"Oh, hi Arty. The camp's having a beach party, wanna join?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically. It had been a while since I could relax and unwind. I flashed to my palace to get ready.

 **Percy POV**

Everyone was setting up when the Olympians flashed in. All the male gods were in board shorts and tank tops, while the goddesses were wearing bikinis. Thalia gripped my hand when she saw Aphrodite, but I didn't care. I only had eyes for Thalia, and she knew that.

Suddenly, Danny and Artemis appeared. Danny was in black board shorts and a white tank top, while Artemis was in a silver bikini.

Danny looked out at all the people and gods gathered, smiling slightly as he watched Ares restrain Aphrodite, who was fighting tooth and nail to get to him. He took Artemis's hand. "Well? Let's party!" he shouted, and everyone cheered. The Muses cranked it up, and soon people and gods alike were dancing, playing volleyball, or just hanging out.

 **Danny POV**

A few hours into the party, I caught Zeus's eye and nodded slightly. He gave me a huge grin and a thumb's up. I grinned back and turned to Artemis, teleporting us both a ways down the beach, out of earshot and view of the party.

Artemis gave me a questioning look. I motioned for her to walk with me, and we started off down the beach.

"So, what's this about?" she asked. I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Arty, you know I love you, right?" I asked. "Yes, of course," was her immediate response. I turned to face her. "I love you more than anything in the universe. I would never betray you nor hurt you in any way. I love being around you, you make any problems or anger I have just disappear. And I want it to stay that way forever," I said, choosing my words carefully. When she gave me a confused look, I took another deep breath, then pulled a velvet box out of my pocket and got down on one knee. Her eyes immediately teared up and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Phoebe Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt, will you marry me?" I asked while opening the box to reveal a silver ring with a large sapphire embedded in the middle, surrounded by tiny emeralds (courtesy of Hades).

She immediately screamed "YES! Of course!" and threw herself into my arms, kissing me with all the passion she had. I kissed her back and slipped the ring on her finger. She kissed me again and we teleported back to the party. Luckily, it seemed like no one had missed us. We went to sit in the hot tub that had magically appeared, and Artemis laid her head on my shoulder. Zeus caught my eye and raised an eyebrow, and I smiled. He immediately grinned and flashed a thumb's up.

Suddenly, Hades appeared next to me.

"Danny, I have a gift for you, for helping us," he said, and I raised an eyebrow.

He snapped his fingers and one of the Furies appeared. "Is it time, lord?" she asked, and Hades nodded. The Fury disappeared but reappeared a few seconds later with six confused people in tow. I was confused, but that quickly turned to shock.

Hades smiled as I looked at my parents, friends, and teacher.

Jack recovered first. "D-Danny?" he asked. Danny nodded and embraced his family and friends. His teacher watched with a small smile. Danny noticed and opened up a space for him in the group hug. His teacher joined the hug and everyone cheered.

They finally broke the hug and Danny motioned for Artemis to join him. Best announce it now, while everyone's in one place.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Mr. Lancer, this is Artemis. Artemis, these are my parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, my sister, Jazz, my two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, and my teacher, Mr. Lancer," I said. Mr. Lancer spoke up. "Artemis? As in the Greek goddess?" he asked, and I smirked.

"Actually, yes. Because she actually is the Greek goddess Artemis," I said with a smile. At their skeptical looks, Artemis summoned a herd of deer and had them prance around my family and friends in a circle. I laughed at their shocked expressions.

Eventually, the other Olympians and the campers came over and introduced themselves. Finally, Jazz noticed me and Artemis holding hands.

"So Danny, are you two…together?" she asked. I smiled.

"Yep. Artemis here is my fiancée," I announced. There was a stunned silence, then Apollo croaked out, "S-sis, is that t-true?" Artemis blushed gold and held up her hand which had the ring on it. Everyone gaped at it, then erupted into cheers and applause.

Zeus summoned his master bolt and fired it into the sky, silencing everyone. He smiled and raised a glass of nectar.

"To Artemis and Danny, the newlyweds!" he thundered, and the cheers doubled.

Gods and goddesses alike came over to congratulate us, and some offered their blessings, which we tried to refuse but ended up accepting anyway.

 **Percy POV**

Whoa. Didn't see that coming. Not just Hades pulling the nice-guy act, but Artemis and Danny getting married?! Talk about straight from left field!

Oh, Aphrodite's gonna be pissed.

 **Artemis POV**

After everyone had finished congratulating us, Danny leaned over to me. "I'm gonna pay for embarrassing you, aren't I?" he asked, and I nodded. Although, he might like what I have planned.

Suddenly, a Hunter spoke up. "Milady, we're happy for you, but what will happen to the Hunt? We swore to be maidens for eternity," she said. I smiled. "I hereby release you from that part of your vow. The Hunters may now date who they please, without fear of consequences," I said, and the Hunters cheered.

Meanwhile, Danny's family and friends were catching up.

For the first time, I actually saw him open up. Sure, he was more open with me than anyone else, but this time there were no restraints. He was laughing with his friends, and I couldn't help but smile.

"So, Danny, have you two…you know…" said Tucker, waggling his eyebrows. I was about to turn him into a jackalope when Danny slapped the back of his head. "What kind of question is that?!" he asked. "Do you have any respect at all?!"

Tucker shook in his shoes. Danny pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "To answer your question, no, we haven't. And I won't, not until she says she's ready. Now, don't ask about it again, clear?" he said in a deadly calm voice. Tucker nodded frantically as I glared at him. I motioned for Danny to come over to me, and I flashed us both to my palace on Olympus. I left instructions with my father to allow Danny's family, friends, and teacher to stay on Olympus, and to have a palace built for them.

I walked into the bathroom to shower, hoping my plan would work.

 **Danny POV**

I sat down on the bed as I remembered the events of today. I helped Luke train, tried and failed to kill a drakon, only to be shown up by my own daughter, accidentally revealed my human self, was made immortal, got engaged to a goddess, and had my family, friends, and teacher all brought back to life. Only one thing could make this better.

Suddenly, Artemis walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. I was about to avert my eyes when she scolded, "Danny, please. We're engaged. Get used to it."

I looked up at her, determinedly not moving my eyes from her face.

She gained an evil smirk and pushed me on my back.

Then she let the towel fall.

I stand corrected, _two_ things could improve my mood.


	9. Author's Note

**Hello!**

 **I have decided that the story is moving way too fast for my taste.**

 **Therefore, this story will be undergoing a MAJOR rewrite. Pretty much everything will be changed. The only things that will remain the same are:**

 **Danny and Dani are still father/daughter**

 **Still Danny x Artemis**

 **Danny will be respected by the gods, as well as having power rivaling theirs**

 **Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer did not survive TUE.**

 **Sorry if this disappoints anyone, but I promise this new version will be much better! I will also be working on my newest fiction, Son of Time!**

 **Thanks!**

 **blackbelt256**


End file.
